shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Drango
Nina Gay Drango (ニーナ・ドランゴ, Nīna Dorango) is a bounty hunter who has come to the Royal Capital of Anatae to make a living. She is the protagonist of Virgin Soul. Appearance Nina is a 17 year old girl of average height with vermilion eyes and short pink hair that she cuts asymmetrically. She is fair skinned with a slender build. Nina's primary outfit is beige and black in color with caramel outlines. It also consists of a white breastplate and a white belt. She appears to have this outfit in abundance since she is always able to replace one after destroying it during transformation. At home, Nina wears the traditional yellow dress with blue-ish outlines. At the labor camp, Nina is forced to wear a simple, dirty grey dress. Nina dons a blue gown during the Plot to Steal the Bracelet and a black outfit with horns as a demon disguise. She also somehow changes her hair to aqua blue in this disguise. Her dragon form is three times the size of a regular human. It is red in color (earning herself the nickname "Red Dragon") with golden eyes and a pair of wings. Personality Nina has a cheerful and optimistic personality, even in grim situations she maintains this personality. Nina is a hard worker and is always happy to help others, although she can be quite dense at times. However, she is a brave person and isn't afraid of powerful people such as Charioce XVII. A major part of Nina's personality is her reaction around handsome men. Whenever she sees a handsome man, Nina's heart begins to race causing her not only to fluster but to also transform into a rampaging dragon. According to her mother, Nina's transformation is triggered because she is reminded of the death of her father and goes on a rampage "as if to avoid painful memories". After meeting "Chris", Nina's entire character arc included not just helping others, but also her deep desire to understand him and what he was trying to accomplish. She is willing to understand Chris/Charioce XVII and all wrongdoings and support him to the point of Nina choosing Charioce XVII over the world. Plot Past Nina was born to a dragon father and a human mother. The family resided peacefully in a village full of dragon folk until Bahamut's revival, during which the dragon unleashed fire blasts and one destroyed Nina's village, killing Nina's father. Nina was left traumatized by the experience and could not control her dragon transformation as a result. Her mother instructed her to avoid triggers which were handsome young men. At some point, Nina met Favaro Leone and begged to become his apprentice so she could become a bounty hunter and make money. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Nina is a newcomer in the Capital city Anatae who has begun helping people around town as a way to earn money. The locals are fond of her and many remember her by name. Nina lives inside Bacchus's carriage since she believes she is a bounty hunter. To prove herself to Bacchus, Nina offers to catch a bounty. Bacchus gives her the only available bounty: "The Ragged Demon" That night, Nina goes on a hunt for the Ragged Demon and tries to capture him, but her whip gets stuck and while untangling it, Nina meets Kaisar Lidfard. Nina becomes flustered and accidentally knocks Kaisar off his horse. She apologizes and heads for a tower in order to spot the Ragged Demon. She meets a kid on the very top of the tower and asks to switch places with him. While this new position grants her view of where the Ragged Demon is, it also grants the Orleans Knights view of where she is. Believing she is an ally of the Ragged Demon because she attacked Captain Kaisar, they open fire on Nina using arrows and explosives. Nina is nearly killed but the Ragged Demon saves her thinking she was Mugaro. The close proximity between Nina and the demon causes Nina to become so flustered she inadvertently transforms into a dragon. By the time she wakes up, Nina is inside a clinic owned by a zombie named Rita, who greets her blandly. Rita reveals the Ragged Demon's identity as Azazel and informs Nina that she had gone on a rampage as a dragon. Nina decides to resume work in the city but gets approached by Azazel, who shows her the horrible conditions of the demons in the city and explain how the demons became slaves to humans. He even tells her what happened to his companion, Mugaro. Azazel demands Nina's assistance in liberating the demons through her dragon transformation. Azazel's rough treatment of Nina drives Rita to punch him.Virgin Soul Episode 2 The next morning, Nina figures out a new way to earn money through arm wresting. She charges participants and easily defeats all the people who approach her. A handsome man decides to participate and Nina, to avoid becoming flustered, wears a blind fold during the arm wrestle. Nina visibly struggles until she goes full force and sends the man tumbling onto the ground. That night, Nina eats with Rita, Bacchus and Hamsa and notices that man gave a very expensive ring as payment. To her dismay, she learns her teacher had given her a fake Bounty Hunter's Bracer and calls him the "worst." She shocks the group by nonchalantly saying her teacher's name is Favaro. When Charioce XVII sets up a trap for the Ragged Demon the following night, Nina opts to run to the plaza where the king and his knights are to offer assistance to Azazel. On her way there she is surprised to see Mugaro. A moment later, Azazel mysteriously crash lands right next to them. The injured demon tells Nina to take Mugaro and flee but Nina refuses to let Azazel confront the king alone. She demands a hug from him so it would trigger her transformation. As the "Red Dragon", Nina easily defeats the Orleans Knights and Onyx Knights. Nina wakes up the next morning inside Rita's clinic. She is uncomfortably naked with Azazel nearby. Nina decides to explain her origins and what triggers her transformation. She becomes extremely embarrassed when Azazel offers to try and control her transformation by making love to her. On the verge of another transformation, Nina storms out of the clinic with a blanket and, according to Rita, with tears in her eyes. Azazel leaves Mugaro in Rita's care and Nina notes this has put Mugaro in a sullen mood. She decides to take Mugaro shopping the next day and buys him a new dress, since frilly dresses suit young girls (Nina assumes Mugaro is a girl too). When the pair encounter a Slave owner bullying his demon slaves, Nina complains about his ill-treatment and is ready to fight the man's minions until Mugaro activates his power and frees the demons of their collars. Nina is left a tad confused and a bit more curious when Mugaro insists on leaving the area soon after. On their way back to Bacchus's carriage, Nina spots a woman leaving and decides to interrogate Hamsa for information. She learns the woman is an old colleague and possibly lover of Bacchus, much to Bacchus' irritation. Upon changing the subject, Nina tells Bacchus what Mugaro did earlier for the demon slaves. This prompts Bacchus to take a look at Mugaro's right eye to confirm he is the boy with mismatched eyes currently being searched for by the gods. He chooses the opportunity when both Nina and Mugaro are asleep in his carriage, but Nina wakes up before he can succeed and punches him. She forces Bacchus and Hamsa to remain outside as punishment for their behavior. Since a festival is about to begin, Nina assists Rita in preparing wings by buying ingredients. She is confronted by the slave owner from earlier but the man she arm wrestled with, "Chris", defeats the slave owner's men and rescues Nina. A thankful Nina enters into a daze afterwards because of how handsome and amazing Chris was. When the festival begins, Nina spends time with Chris and dances with him. Although Chris cannot promise meeting her again, this event has cemented Nina's feelings for him. Without explaining to her his plan or why he left Mugaro alone for 4 days, Azazel arrives and instructs her to wait for his signal on top of a particular tower, hoping to use her power once more to defeat Charioce. By morning, Nina has completely forgotten Azazel's request and sells Rita's omelettes and anticipates the coming parade with Mugaro. Azazel eventually confronts her and tries to trigger Nina's transformation with a hug and then a kiss but nothing happens. Nina reveals she is no longer flustered in his presence (due to falling in love with Chris). A horrified Azazel realizes he must abort his plot against Charioce but fails to rescue the other participants. Both Nina and Mugaro go to his location in the end and see him fighting Charioce. Mugaro uses his power to immobilize the Onyx Knights but the gods use this as an opportunity to kidnap him and take him up into their land. This enables the Onyx Knights to apprehend Azazel, who demands Nina to transform immediately and in doing so reveals that she is the "Red Dragon." Unable to comprehend what really happened (even mistaking the fact that humans attacked demons first when really it was the demons who attacked humans), Nina does try to transform but cannot trigger it and is promptly arrested. She and Kaisar are both presented to Charioce XVII and given a sentencing. Horrified that she is going to be imprisoned indefinitely, Nina speaks defiantly against the tyrannical king before she and Kaisar are sent off to the labor camp. Across from her cell, Nina meets Jeanne d'Arc. Despite the harsh conditions of the labor camp, the lack of food and hard work the prisoners must do, Nina remains optimistic. She even celebrates her own birthday while lying in her cell. She quickly befriends Jeanne and learns that Jeanne is the mother of Mugaro. She also learns that someone named "Michael" is Mugaro's father. Out of trust, Jeanne shares her past with Nina and how she ended up in the labor camp. The story prompts Nina to decide to escape the camp and become one of the first ones to do so.Virgin Soul Episode 10 Their initial attempt gets them close to the exit but they are intercepted by Charioce XVII himself, who approaches Jeanne with news that the gods have declared war and are using her son as a weapon. Nina also gets to see Charioce's face clearly and realizes he and Chris are one and the same. This shocks and saddens Nina. She and Jeanne are taken back to their cells but remain only for a short while before Rita shows up to rescue them, along with Favaro and Kaisar. When Dromos is summoned from underneath the labor camp, she and her four allies become the labor camp's only survivors. Dromos is used against the gods and leads to Charioce's victory in the war. With the gods defeated, the Onyx Knights turn their attention to the escaped prisoners and try to recapture them. Nina, who had ended up in close proximity to Charioce, becomes flustered and transforms, defeating the Onyx Knights. Charioce is able to subdue her dragon self and catches her when she turns back to normal. Rita takes Nina back and flies her and Jeanne away on Bacchus' carriage. Rita leaves the two of them in the carriage so she can go check on Kaisar and Favaro on the surface. When Jeanne tells Nina her son is most likely in the land of the gods, Nina decides to take Jeanne to her home village because there is someone there who knows the way to the gods' land. Nina returns home to many happy faces who eagerly welcome her back. Nina then takes Jeanne to meet the Dragon Village Elder who is said to have flown to the gods' land years ago. The Village Elder says she can fly the pair up to the skies though Nina continuously asks how when the Village Elder has such a tiny back. When the Village Elder falls asleep, Nina notes they must wait until she wakes up. While taking a bath with Jeanne, Nina eagerly asks about Mugaro's father. Jeanne insists she and "that gentleman" did not have a romantic relationship before turning the subject back on Nina and asks if Nina likes anyone herself. Nina begins talking about a multi-faced man she has trouble loving and asks for advice. Nina does this without letting Jeanne know it is Charioce, the man who had imprisoned Jeanne for two years. Because she doesn't know the truth, Jeanne tells Nina to accept her man in everything that he is. By morning, Nina and Jeanne board Bacchus' carriage which is placed on the Village Elder's back. The Village Elder, in her enormous dragon form, flies them up to the gods' land but only takes them half way through the dangerous portal. The journey knocks Nina out temporarily. The two arrive in a forest where gods intercept them. Jeanne manages to earn their trust and the leader of the group takes them to a room filled with beautiful lights. The god tells them that each light represents a god who has died and openly laments how, despite the gods constantly sacrificing themselves, the humans have now decided to purge them from existence. Jeanne is sorry while Nina is confused at the situation. Even so, she later understands that "Even the gods hated mankind" because she initially remembered Azazel telling her that demons hated humans. She didn't understand why Charioce XVII was doing all these things, but she didn't want everyone to hate him. The pair are taken to meet Gabriel, leader of the gods, who allows them to reunite with Mugaro. Both Jeanne and Nina are overjoyed to reunite with Mugaro but soon learn Mugaro has changed, leaving Nina confused. Nina hangs with Bacchus and Hamsa inside Mugaro's room and shares alcohol with them since no one is able to get Mugaro to talk. Nina wakes up to find Mugaro missing and that she is now wearing Mugaro's divine outfit. She, Bacchus and Hamsa search for Mugaro and promptly chase him down. A failed attempt to leap over and tackle him causes Nina to fall through the portal towards the surface. Nina is delighted when Mugaro comes to her rescue, followed by Bacchus and Hamsa. The four make it to the surface safely on board Bacchus's carriage. They also reunite with Rita, Favaro and Kaisar. When Nina gets a demon disguise, she decides to explore the city and discovers Charioce in his Chris-disguise standing by a grave. She learns that Charioce's mother was killed by Bahamut ten years ago and Nina notes that her father was killed too. The pair proceed to spend time in the slums. Inside a cave, Charioce admits he still cannot tell Nina why he does what he does but if he had a choice he would rather spend time with Nina. The two share a kiss and this cures Nina of her trauma, allowing her to transform at will. Upon her return to her gang's hideout, Nina reveals her ability to transform. When asked how by the recently returned Azazel, Nina says it's because she has learned what it's like to feel loved. Azazel, frustrated and enraged, promptly storms out of the hideout.Virgin Soul Episode 18 Once he returns, the gang devise a plot to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet so he can no longer operate Dromos. Nina is assigned the task of attending tonight's ball with Alessand Visponti. Nina doesn't even try to control her behavior and eats gluttonously before dancing with the king. While the two are on a balcony, Favaro arrives to steal the bracelet. Nina stops him when Charioce reveals he will die without it. Nina wants to dance with Charioce again but is rejected and becomes saddened. When guards surround them, Favaro, Nina and Kaisar make a run from the royal castle. At the docks, a full-blooded dragon folk challenges Nina to a fight. Nina is quickly defeated and informed by the Captain that Charioce XVII had ordered the assassin to kill Nina, much to Nina's disbelief. Before the Captain can finish Nina off, Mugaro and Sofiel come to her rescue and defeat the enemies present. Nina passes out shortly after. After she recovers, Nina learns Mugaro's intention to return to the Land of the gods and bids him farewell. Nina also hugs Jeanne goodbye. However, Mugaro is found bleeding to death shortly after by Favaro. Nina, along with everyone else, watches Rita attempt to save Mugaro. Her efforts are in vain and Mugaro dies. When everyone around her goes into mourning, Nina is unable to shed any tears. She theorizes that a lot has happened to her and has left her feeling numb. Nina sweeps up Rita's clinic and doesn't react much to Mugaro's corpse. When she enters Bacchus's carriage, Nina discovers Mugaro's frilly dress and is instantly reminded of the time they spent shopping together. Tears start to fall and Nina is also reminded of her father's death. She finally begins to cry.Virgin Soul Episode 21 Favaro visits Nina and the two acknowledge Charioce's intentions to kill more people after this. Nina resolves to stop the king and decides to travel to Eibos. Nina and Favaro eventually reach Charioce's location and try to steal his bracelet, but Chabrol reveals Charioce's reason for doing everything he has done: Bahamut is returning and Charioce is going to slay the dragon using Dromos.Virgin Soul Episode 22 Nina and Favaro understood that Bahamut must be dealt with (especially when they learn that the seal is about to break) and allow the king to do as he intended. They follow him out into the sea on Bacchus' carriage and are annoyed to see Jeanne and Azazel fighting the king's army. bahamut returns amid the war going on between Charioce and the gods and demons, instigated by El's death and driven by the desire to be liberated from the king's tyrannical rule once and for all. Kaisar ceases the fighting by giving his life to protect Charioce. Soon after, Bahamut begins launching projectiles everywhere and one knocks the carriage out of the sky. Nina rescues Favaro, Bacchus and Hamsa and sets them all down on the surface. The injured Favaro tells her how he had chosen the world over a girl he loved and he deeply regrets it. When Favaro asks what will Nina choose, Nina proclaims without a shred of doubt that she is going to choose Charioce XVII over the world. Nina runs off to assist the king while reminding herself that nothing else matters in this world besides Charioce himself. When Nina reaches Charioce, she insists on helping him fire Dromos at Bahamut. To Nina's shock, she sees Amira, who embraces Nina and whispers a message into her ear. Dromos' blast obliterates Bahamut's body. Nina and Charioce are seen unconscious and lying next to each other. The two eventually recover. After passing Amira's message onto Favaro, Nina returns to the capital city and assists in repairing it. She writes another letter to her mother to talk about how all her friends are doing. Because Nina had used Dromos, she lost her voice while Charioce lost sight in his right eye, rendering him completely blind. Nina pays Charioce XVII a visit and the two dance under the starry night sky. Power & Abilities *'Fast Sprinting': Nina could run long distances with immense speed, leaving a strong gust of wind in her wake. *'Green Stone Resistance:' Nina's human blood made her immune to anything powered by the green stones. She could easily defeat the Onyx Task Force as a result. *'Red Dragon Shifting': Due to her lineage, Nina is able to morph into a remarkably powerful Red Dragon of a highly destructive nature. She emits a red light prior to her transformation. Azazel describes her dragon form as a "small Bahamut". Nina gains the ability to transform at will after kissing Charioce XVII for the first time. *'Super-Human Strength': Because of Nina's dragon lineage, she can lift objects far larger and heavier than her size and weight, single-handedly carrying blocks of concrete and piles of lumber with little to no effort. She can also cut boulders in half with a single chop and knock down enormous trees with a quick push. Weaknesses *'Pure-Blooded Dragon Folk:' Nina was no match for the Dragon Assassin, who was a fellow dragon folk but with no human blood. Nina was quickly defeated even in her transformed state. *'Handsome Young Men (formerly):' Nina's heart always began to race while in close proximity to handsome young men since they reminded her of her late father and the trauma of losing him. This would trigger a transformation which Nina had no control over nor memory of. This problem was cured after Nina fell in love with, and subsequently kissed Charioce XVII. Equipment *'Whip:' Nina's weapon of choice as a bounty hunter. A brown average-length whip with a wrapped handle. *'Bounty Hunter's Bracer:' A parting gift from her master Favaro, said to be the mark of a bounty hunter. However, Bacchus tells her that the bracer is a fake. Relationships *Azazel: Nina met Azazel when she began pursuing him for his bounty. When the Orleans Knights attempted to kill her, Azazel rescued Nina and discovered her ability to transform into a dragon, which he accidentally triggered. Azazel sought Nina's power so he could defeat Charioce XVII and save the demons, and while Nina initially sympathized and risked her safety in order to help him, Nina was not eager to do so because she didn't understand what Azazel's plan was. After failing to transform when he needed her to, both Nina and Azazel were arrested and upon their reunion, Nina revealed she could now transform at will thanks to understanding love. Their last conversation saw Nina apologizing to Azazel for her inability to help him before their joint arrests. *Charioce XVII/Chris: Nina's love interest. Nina originally despised Charioce XVII for his cruel ways but having fallen in love with Chris, the first man she ever danced with, Nina's feelings became conflicted once she discovered that Charioce XVII and Chris were the same man. Nina decided she needed to understand the king despite her friends openly opposing the king's rule. In Nina's eyes, she was born "to dance with Charioce". Their first kiss taught Nina what it felt like to be loved and enabled her to control her dragon transformation. Despite Charioce ordering her death and the death of Mugaro, Nina understood that Charioce still loved her and risked her life to help him confront Bahamut. At the conclusion of the war, Nina resumed her relationship with Charioce in secret. * El／Mugaro: Nina took a liking to Mugaro very soon after meeting him. Nina mistook him for a girl and insisted he wore a frilly dress. Nina took Mugaro shopping and spent time with him during the parade. After they became separated, Nina worried over Mugaro's well being and wanted to meet him, and used this as a reason to try and escape the labor camp with Mugaro's mother. Their reunion was tear-filled. Nina witnessed Mugaro's death and initially wanted to blame Charioce XVII for putting a hit out on the boy, but her rage quickly faded and Nina's relationship with the king continued unhindered. * Favaro Leone: Nina's former master, whom she met in her village one day and pursued to let her become his apprentice. She wanted him to teach her how to become a bounty hunter to earn cash for her mother. Although Nina ended up receiving a fake bracer at the end of her training, Nina and Favaro remained on good terms and Nina relied on Favaro with how to approach her relationship with Charioce XVII, a secret she shared only with him. * Jeanne d'Arc: Nina met Jeanne in prison and was delighted to learn she was Mugaro's mother. The two quickly bonded and sought to escape the prison together. They journeyed to Nina's village in order to reach the land of the gods and reunite with Mugaro. During their journey, Nina asked Jeanne for advice on romance (without revealing the identity of the man she was crushing on) since she considered Jeanne more experienced.Virgin Soul Episode 14 The two remained close up even after Mugaro's death, by which point Nina didn't participate in the battle, while Jeanne sought to avenge her son and all those oppressed by the king. * Kaisar Lidfard: Nina met Kaisar when both were pursuing the Ragged Demon. She accidentally knocked him off his horse and was nearly killed by Kaisar's knights as a result. Kaisar was one of the few men Nina became flustered around before she fell in love with Charioce. They're on good terms but do not interact much. * Rita: Nina met the zombified doctor after her first rampage in the city.Virgin Soul Episode 1 The two got along fairly well with Rita, being much older, showing a protective and caring side over Nina. It was Rita who rescued Nina and friends from the labor camp. Quote Trivia *Virgin Soul refers to Nina Drango and Charioce XVII/Chris. *The name Nina comes from the Spanish word for "little girl". It also means "Dreamer" in Slavic languages. *Nina appears on the cover of the twelfth chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. *In a interview with screenplay writer Oishiki Shizen, describes Nina as " A compassionate girl who is seeking peace". *Nina is the second hybrid introduced in the series, following Amira. However, Nina is the first dragon hybrid introduced and the first human hybrid introduced, the latter followed by Mugaro. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids